


comfy

by chwerryjongho (gothsiyeon)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsiyeon/pseuds/chwerryjongho
Summary: the couch was comfortable, but only when he laid on it by himself.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	comfy

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is really ooc, but that doesn't matter :') i hope you enjoy!

the couch was comfortable, but only when he laid on it by himself. not when wooyoung was draped over him, head resting on yeosang's chest, ears twitching in his sleep.

wooyoung loved receiving attention from the others, but especially yeosang. he loved pinning the older down for cuddles whenever he had the chance. as much as yeosang swore he loved him, it could be very annoying (at least, that's what he swore he thought).

but right now, yeosang was alright with wooyoung's head buried in his chest. he ran a hand up and down the younger's back, his shirt bunching up and smoothing out with each movement of his hand; the other carding through his hair. wooyoung was purring, a gentle rumble that resonated through yeosang's chest. the hand gently running through his hair touched his ear, causing him to stir, his ears twitching more. the younger moves to rest his chin in the middle of yeosang's chest, blinking slowly.

"yes, yeosangie?" he mumbles, voice full of lingering sleep. 

"mm, just petting you. your hair looked soft," yeosang whispers back as wooyoung moves back to his previous position.

"is it as soft as it looks?" wooyoung laughs.

"mhm. very." 

"yeosang?"

"yes?"

"you're really comfy.'

"am i now?"

"yep. very." wooyoung sighs, contentedness coating the words.

and that's how they lay for a while, purrs and content sighs being the only noises in the room for the time being. 

the couch seemed much comfier with wooyoung laying on top of him.


End file.
